Ikutsuki Hour
by piru cululu
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Yasogami High kedatangan guru baru, Ikutsuki dari Persona 3? Bagaimana Souji dkk harus menghadapinya? RnR, P3 x P4!


Ikutsuki Hour

Persona 4 x Persona 3

Disclaimer : ATLUS

Summary : Bagaimana kalau Yasogami High kedatangan guru baru, Ikutsuki dari Persona 3? Bagaimana Souji dkk harus menghadapinya? RnR, P3 x P4!

* * *

**Ikutsuki Hour**

"Nanti kalian akan diajar guru baru!" Seru Mr. Morooka alias King Moron di depan kelas tokoh utama kita, Souji Seta, "Kalau kalian tidak suka, keluar saja!". Para murid cuma bisa sweatdrop sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Ini pertama kalinya ada guru menyuruh murid-muridnya kabur dari pelajaran guru lain.' Mr. Morooka pun pergi keluar kelas digantikan oleh guru yang belum pernah dilihat oleh murid-murid. Ya, guru baru.

Guru itu laki-laki berambut gondrong, berkacamata, dan memakai setelan jas berwarna coklat. Ia berdiri ke depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, "Selamat pagi semuanya! Saya guru baru yang akan mengajar kalian mulai hari ini. Perkenalkan nama saya Shuji Ikutsuki. Saya mengajar sejarah." Yosuke mencoba berbisik pada Souji, "Kelihatannya ramah." Souji mengangguk setuju, melihat Ikutsuki yang sedang memperkenalkan diri sambil senyam-senyum di depan kelas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ada yang selalu melakukan senam pagi?" Tanya Ikutsuki pada murid-murid, "Kalau kalian lupa, kalian tinggal tidur lagi seperti kata (alm) Mbah Surip. Hahaha. Hahaha."

"..........." Murid-murid terdiam.

"Snnnnrk... Ahahaha. Aha... **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**" Tawa khas milik Yukiko terdengar.

"Yukiko..." Gumam Chie sambil sweatdrop. Sekali lagi Yosuke berbisik pada Souji, "Kutarik ucapanku teman, ternyata dia garing!". "Kau benar," Jawab Souji. Souji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan bergumam, "Kalau gurunya suka nge-garing seperti itu bisa-bisa Yukiko tertawa sepanjang hari."

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang perang," Ikutsuki memulai pelajarannya, "Kalian tahu perang? Itu loh, yang buat makan." . "Itu sih piring, pak," timpal Souji.

"Snnnrk... Aha-**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

"My God..." Chie pingsan.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa ada guru garing seperti itu di sekolah kita!?" Teriak Chie histeris lalu melahap bekalnya dengan gemas. Ya, sekarang jam istirahat. Seluruh anggota Investigation Team makan bekal bersama diatas atap sekolah. Yukiko menyatakan pendapatnya, "Tidak garing, kok. Dia lucu. Apalagi lawakannya yang tentang perang. Mengingat itu aku jadi—aku jadi... Snnrk... **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

Yosuke, Chie, dan Souji geleng-geleng kepala, sudah bosan mendengar lawakan garing dan tawa Yukiko untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Para kouhai pun cuma bisa sweatdrop. "Memang gurunya seperti apa sih, Senpai?" Tanya Rise pada Souji. Souji terdiam, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Akhirnya Yosuke menggantikan Souji menjawab, "Seperti apa? Oh... Waktu dia masuk ke kelas kalian, sekilas dia adalah orang yang ramah dan baik hati. Tidak lama kemudian, dia akan 'henshin' menjadi orang yang suka melawak lawakan garing hingga membuat kalain semua ill-feel."

"Guru yang...menyeramkan?" Tanya Kanji. Chie mengangguk mantap, "Ya, kalian harus tabah menghadapinya." Naoto membuka mulut, "Seperti atau ?" Yosuke menimbang-nimbang, "Setidaknya dia tidak separah mereka. Lagipula..." Yosuke menoleh kearah Yukiko yang sekarang sedang bercanda dengan Chie dan Rise. Yosuke lalu berbisik ke Kanji dan Naoto, "Lagipula dikelas kalian tidak ada Yukiko." Mendengarnya Naoto hanya berkata 'oh' dan melanjutkan makan bekalnya. Sedangkan Kanji merasa lega, 'untung aku tidak diajar guru itu, ya.'

* * *

Setelah selesai makan bersama, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto berjalan bersama ke arah kelas. Rise mengajak Naoto dan Kanji bercakap-cakap riang.

GUBRAK!!

"Aduh!"

"Uwaa!!"

"Kanji-kun, kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Rise pada Kanji yang terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan seseorang, Ikutsuki. Ikutsuki buru-buru minta maaf, "Maaf, maaf." Kanji hanya kembali berdiri sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa anda guru baru itu?" Tanya Naoto.

"Iya perkenalkan, Shuji Ikutsuki. Saya mengajar sejarah untuk kelas 2. 'Ikutsuki' susah diucapkan, 'kan? Karena itu saya tidak suka memperkenalkan diri, bisa-bisa lidah saya terpeleset nanti. Hahaha. Hahaha."

"Astaga..." Gumam Kanji.

"Mmm?" Tiba-tiba Ikutsuki bertanya, "Kau kelas berapa? Siapa namamu?" Muka kecewa Kanji langsung berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut, "Ke-kelas 1. Namaku Kanji, Tatsumi Kanji."

"Kanji? Yang suka nempel di baju itu, 'kan?"

"Itu sih kancing, pak!!" Kanji mencak-mencak. Rise cekikikan sedangkan Naoto sweatdrop.

"Oooh... Kamu kalau tidak salah Risette, 'kan?" Tanya Ikutsuki berbunga-bunga. "Iya, pak. Rise, Kujikawa Rise." Jawab Rise cepat. Pandangan Ikutsuki tiba-tiba tertuju pada Naoto, "Kamu—Detective Prince?" Naoto memasang wajah kalem, "Detective Prince, Shirogane Naoto."

"Oh, ya ya... Mungkin saya juga akan mengajar dikelas 1."

"Eh?" Mereka ber-3 tidak percaya.

"Permisi." Tiba-tiba ada suara dari arah belakang Kanji dkk. Itu suara Yukiko. Rise agak terkejut, "Yukiko senpai?" Yukiko memegang sebuah buku ditangannya dan menyerahkan buku itu pada Ikutsuki, "Ini, buku sensei tadi ketinggalan di meja guru kelas kami." Ikutsuki mengambilnya dan berkata riang, "Wah, terima kasih! Kamu Amagi, 'kan? Yang suka tertawa di pelajaran saya. Hahaha. Hahaha."

Mendengarnya Yukiko jadi malu. "Senpai..." Gumam Kanji. "Oh, iya. Sebaiknya kalian cepat pegi ke kelas masing-masing. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, 'kan?" Kata Ikutsuki, "Atau kalian mash lapar? Kalau lapar kalian bisa makan Ri-se(rice). Hahaha. Hahaha."

"DASAR GURU DODOL! TIDAK SOPAN SAMA IDOLA!!" Rise mencak-mencak.

"Snnrk... Ahahaha—hahaha..." Yukiko mulai kumat.

"Oh, tidak. Senpai!" Kanji dan Naoto buru-buru menutup telinga.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Souji membaca sebuah berita di koran dengan judul, 'SEORANG ARTIS TERKENAL MEMBUNUH SENSEI DAN SENPAINYA KARENA MEREKA MELECEHKAN NAMA BAIKNYA.'

"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**"

"Souji-niisan berisik!"

Tidak ada tempat yang lebih mengerikan dari Midnight Channel. Tidak ada waktu yang lebih mengerikan dari Dark Hour. Tetapi di dalam kelas, saat pelajaran Ikutsuki, adalah tempat sekaligus jam-jam yang hampir sama mengerikannya bagi Souji dkk.

~Fin?

A/N :

Bagaimana ini? Karena memakai humor Ikutsuki cerita jadi garing kah? Kalau memang benar, Kuru mohon maaf. Akhir-akhir ini Kuru buat fic angsty terus, selera humor Kuru jadi kemana-mana, deh. Makasih dah baca, review! XD


End file.
